warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Asyria Sunfinder
Asyria Sunfinder is the child of Thalius and Hannah Sunfinder. Asyria is considered to be one of the most immature blood elves alive. Description Asyria, being a raw recruit, usually wears red mail armor and carries a Sunstrider Sword. She has golden brown hair which she keeps in a ponytail because ponytails "are hot", according to her. Asyria has the traditional glowing green eyes that most blood elves do. She also admits to having problems with getting along with people, since she figures that she's more superior than other blood elves. Personality Asyria , so she acts like a brat to everyone who ticks her off. She loves arguing with other women, since she usually wins. Asyria also enjoys fighting with enemies who are stronger than her to maker herself stronger inside. Asyria, being this way, is never called a coward. The first time someone called her a coward, she broke his nose. History Asyria was born in Eversong Woods, out by a little cottage. Her parents were wealthy, but they chose the easy life of rest and relaxation instead of battle and separation. Asyria grew up, however, knowing battle. And by the time she was eight, Asyria had already mastered the sword. She entered the Gurubashi Arena when she reached sixteen, and was fatally wounded. Luckily, the goblin medics fixed her up, leaving Asyria with a scar on her left shin. Striving to harness the blood elves' power, Asyria occasionally battled nearby creatures, increasing her skill and abilities. She wanted to become a soldier, but she knew if she didn't shape up and act like they do in the front lines, she'd never even be considered by the hierarchy to join the Blood Knights. Rescue at Falconwing After reaching the age of twenty-five, Asyria was taking a stroll near Falconwing Square when a hippogryph flew over and knocked a person off the walkway near the exit. Asyria, without thinking, lunged towards the man and they both landed in a haystack. After that, a general in the Blood Knights rewarded Asyria for rescuing the man, and Asyria became a full-fledged Blood Knight. Elite Operative Sunfinder At the age of twenty-nine, Asyria traveled to Kalimdor to sign on under Orgrimmar's Elite Forces. After which, Asyria was forced to take a test to become an Elite Operative (Elite for short). Her test, regrettably, was against another soldier who wanted to be an Elite, too. Asyria knew what she had to do, and made quick work of the opponent. The troll hunter fell to the ground and prayed to Darkspear. Asyria sliced his head off. Now an Elite, Asyria began her first special assignment. She was to kill Ozwar Stonefist, an Orc who had defected to the Alliance. Ozwar was last seen on Azuermyst Isle, aiding the draenei. Disguised as a cloaked human mage, Asyria sailed to Azuermyst on a night elven boat. Upon reaching Azuremyst, she found the Exodar and Ozwar. After flirting with Ozwar and getting him to go with her to a private place, she murdered him and sliced off his head. Asyria sailed back to Orgrimmar and dropped Ozwar's head in front of Thrall's throne. Thrall rewarded her in gold, and she became one of the most respected Elites. Battle of Nayu'garthos The lone island of Nayu'garthos, half under territory of night elf outcasts, and half under territory of the Horde, began a long battle. Leading the blood elf troops was General Asyria, now thirty years old. Her squadron charged into the capitol city and wiped out the guards and killed High Priestess Moria Treewynd. The blood elves captured Nayu'garthos, and Asyria became redeemed. Exalted Governor Asyria had now been given the title of Exalted Governor, and ruled over Nayu'garthos with an iron fist. Renaming it Sin'doretho (meaning Island of the Blood in Thalassian), Asyria became the youngest ruler to take an island from the enemy. Now as the governor, her decisions were final, and only she could veto them. Working directly under Kael'thas Sunstrider, Asyria reported all dealings to him. Death At the age of sixty-two, Asyria slept in her bed, dressed in armor in case of an attack on Sin'doretho. Silently, Enrath Stonefist, the brother of Ozwar, crept into Asyria's room. The rogue was undetected until blood elven archers found him. They shot him on sight, but he fell over onto Asyria, and stabbed her in the left arm. Asyria, now without a left arm, sent for the best gnome engineers to come and make her a robotic arm. When the gnome engineers asked the governor why they should do this, Asyria told them she would give part of Sin'doretho to the gnome race. The gnomes accepted, but in reality were lying. A strike of one hundred zepplins carrying eight hundred gnomes landed on Sin'doretho. The gnomes barged into the capitol, and attacked. The gnomes were being killed easily, but their numbers kept coming. Dwarfs, aiding them, released their pets on the blood elves. Human forces from Stormwind also came, and the blood elves were defeated. Asyria, being the last one alive, surrendered. She was brought to a wall, and the dwarfs attempted to shoot her. However, she did a back flip and knifed the dwarf commander in the back, spun around and killed two dwarfs and a gnome before being stabbed through the stomach by a human general. Postmortem After Asyria's death, life returned to normal for the blood elves. Asyria's parents went into a state of constant depression. After all, nobody wants to outlive their children. A statue of Asyria was carved out of stone and placed in Silvermoon City. A smaller statue of Asyria was sent to the banshee-queen Sylvanas Windrunner of the Forsaken. Sylvanas had once watched over Asyria, and was her self-proclaimed godmother. Now, however, Asyria was gone. Trivia *Asyria is derived from the name Assyria. *Asyria is a character on the PvE realm, Anvilmar. When this article was written, she was level 6. *Koops thinks ponytails are hot. Category:Horde Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Knight